Food or Friends
by Rinslet-Walker
Summary: Jiji, being the usually cat, loves his food, but what happens when his belly over powers his head?


Jiji laid on Kiki's bed snoozing away happily. The rising sun shone down on his face waking him up from his seventeen hour sleep. He opened his eyes and just stared at the table in front of him. To his delight he could see a stash of food placed on the table. He looked around the room to see if Kiki was in the room. He saw no one. Not even a mouse. He leapt off the bed and stretched, in the usual cat way. He jumped onto the table and slid about a foot. The food was on the edge of the table and if he moved one millimetre then there would be no food for him.

"That was a close one" he told himself.

In front of him he could see warm milk, bread, butter, croissants and orange juice. Well being the cat that he is, he wanted to eat it all. A small amount of drool came pouring down his face. He sucked it back in so that he didn't get anything of the wonderful food. He leaned into the food, mouth wide open and ready to each the croissant. He was making his way even further to the food. Mouth becoming wider and wider by each second. His was now only a few centimetres away from it, he could smell the warm, loveliness of the warm, buttery croissant. He thought to himself 'just one more centimetre left.'

"JIJI!!!!" a voice yelled from behind him. He rolled his eyes to see who it was, but he knew who it was. He lifted his head to see Kiki standing in the entrance of the door with her hands on her hips and giving him that 'I'm very disappointed in you' look. He eventually closed him mouth and looked at Kiki with a 'I am sorry' look.

"I'm sorry Kiki. I just saw the food and wanted to eat every single bit of it." Jiji explained.

"And what am I supposed to do about food for me then?" Kiki asked. Jiji said there and was thinking of a response. He thought to himself 'well if she is a witch why can't she just poof up some food for herself and that means that I can eat this dreamy food made my Mrs Osono!'

"Well then Jiji?" Kiki asked.

"Can't you poof up for own food, and then maybe I could have this?" He said sheepishly.

"Here, you can have the milk and a bit of the croissant, ok." Kiki handed him the food. He gave her a huge smile and immediately tucked into it. Kiki smothered her bread with butter and ate that next to him. "So what should we do today then, Jiji?"

He looked at her and said nothing. He was obviously in a deep thought mode.

"Food?" he said.

"You've just eaten!"

He sat there and sulked for a bit.

"Ok, we will go food shopping ok?" Kiki asked. He perked up a bit and now he couldn't wait to go. They both finished eating and then got themselves ready to leave.

"Mrs Osono, we are going shopping so I will see you in a bit. Do you need anything?" Kiki asked when she peered her head in the bakery shop.

"No, I'm fine thanks, Kiki." She replied with a gently smile.

Kiki and Jiji strolled around town looking for what food they might like. Kiki was looking at all the windows looking at all the dresses. One shop had caught her eye. In the window was a lovely purple dress that was knee length and had a bow on the back. He stared at the window for at least five minutes before going into the shop. When entering the shop the bell rang on the door. She entered to see one old lady at the desk.

"Excuse me Miss." She yelled. The old lady turned round and faced her. "How much is the dress in the window?"

"Oh, that purple one." She said in a screechy voice. "That one is £20."

Kiki thought for a bit about how much money she had on her. She had plenty and then realised that she hadn't bought anything for herself in a while.

"I will take one. Where about in the shop are they?" Kiki asked. The old lady came away from the desk and showed Kiki were the dress was. Kiki rummaged through the dresses to find her size. There is was. The only one left in her size. Kiki thought that this was her lucky day. She carried the dress over to the desk and handed over the money to the old lady. She took the dress and exited the store.

"Right Jiji, lefts go food shopping." He told a cat. She looked carefully at this cat. It was black with big pointy ears, just like Jiji, except it didn't talk. She picked this cat up and realised that it was Jiji. A moment of panic came over Kiki. "Where is that cat?"

****

"Now where has Kiki gone?" Jiji thought to himself. He wondered the town to see where Kiki might be. He found a little alleyway and could smell something very intriguing. He decided to investigate what the smell was. He continued down the alleyway and the smell become stronger and stronger as he went further. The smell was being coming sweeter and tastier. He could feel his mouth opening slightly and drool was coming down from his mouth. He had been walking for at least two minutes and he felt as if he had reached his finally destination. He looked up to see what the smell was and to his liking, he saw a fish roasting by a fire. He sat there and starred at the fish. More drool was dripping from his mouth and onto his paws. A man appeared from nowhere and saw Jiji.

"Is kitty hungry?" he asked.

Jiji sat there and nodded. He jumped up onto his back legs and made himself look like a dog begging. Well a small dog begging really. The man removed the fish from the oven and gave a piece to Jiji. Within a few seconds it was gone. The fish was none existent. The man looked at Jiji in astonishment. He decided to give Jiji the rest of the fish.

When Jiji had finished with the fish he trotted off and find his was back to the bakery. The problem was, because he was following a scent, he didn't know what way he came. He stared at both directions trying to see if anything looked familiar.

****

Kiki frantically ran back to Mrs Osono to see if Jiji had gone back there. He ran past everyone trying not to run into anybody. He managed to bump into about seven people and every time she apologised. She made it back to the house and searched her house for Jiji.

"Mrs Osono, have you seen Jiji?" Kiki asked.

"No" she replies.

"I was with him when I left and now I don't know where he is."

"Have you looked for him in alleyways?"

"No, I'm going back out. I'm going to take my broomstick with me to try and find him easier."

Kiki ran into her part of the house and grabbed her broomstick which was leaning against the wall closest to the door. She flew up and went over to the town. She looked over every little alleyway and main pathways, but because Jiji had black fur it made him hard to find in dark areas. He decided to fly lower to see if that made any difference. She flew over an alleyway that had a fish counter. She flew lower and decided to ask the gentleman if she had seen Jiji.

"Do you mean this little fellow" He brought up a black cat that was tucking into another fish.

"Yes. Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?" Kiki asked

"Are you the girl that flies around delivering items?"

"Yes, that's me" she said back.

"Well then there is one thing. Can you deliver this to one of my most faithful customers. You see they have broken their right leg and so cannot come here to collect it. I will pay…."

"No you don't have to pay me anything." She interrupted. "You have done enough of finding my cat. So where do they live? I can deliver it now for you."

The gentleman handed out a map and showed Kiki where it was. She took the parcel from the gentleman and put Jiji on the broomstick. She flew upwards and headed in the direction of the house. She waved to the gentleman below and flew off.

"I was so worried when I couldn't find you, Jiji" Kiki explained.

"Well I'm sorry, but you disappeared first." He argued back

"That reminds me. I bought a dress today. I will need your opinion on it though before I show Tombo." She giggled and then flew off into the clouds.


End file.
